


piggybacks and jealousy

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stackson Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: After a tough battle, Stiles get's a piggy back ride from his new best friend, and Derek begins to feel things he hasn't yet admitted to Stiles





	piggybacks and jealousy

Stiles had overexerted his magic, and Derek was pissed. He had spent the better part of an hour exclusively screaming at the young man for his idiocy while his betas healed from their injuries. Of course, it wasn’t Stiles fault. If the True Alpha, who was responsible for half the betas present, had bothered to answer Stiles’ multiple calls or even any of the other calls the pack had sent, They’d have had the power to take down the witch and her pet pack of wolves.

“I get it, Sourwolf. I won’t use so much next time,” Stiles slurred, exhausted. He had good reason to be, Derek thought. The human had fought off all of the witches magic while shooting healing spells at the pack whenever one had been injured enough to need it. Derek realized he was projecting his anger at Scott onto Stiles. A few months ago, he might not have noticed, but he had been seeing a therapist long enough now to know what he was doing.

Derek glared at the spark extra hard, knowing that, even though he was in the wrong, the statement was a direct challenge to his authority. Normally, the boy was smart enough not to do something that stupid, but he looked wrecked, and the fact that they were an hour or two walk from any of their cars and no pack member capable of running in their current state certainly didn’t help

“Fine. Let’s head back,” Derek just sighed and waited for his pack to start moving to walk back. He watched with worried eyes as Stiles staggered to his feet, ignoring the knowing smirk directed at him from Isaac.

“Fuck,” Stiles mumbled as his legs gave out under him after only a few minutes of walking, but before the alpha could rush to his mate’s side, Jackson, of all people was already there, stopping his fall halfway. Derek looked around bewildered, but everyone seemed nonplussed even as Jackson, the biggest asshole on the face of the earth, cradled Stiles face and checked for injury before swiftly lifting the kid onto his back. Stiles just mewled tiredly and kissed the top of the blonde’s head.

“You okay, red?” Jackson asked quietly.

“Just swell, Jax,” the playful growl and grin the beta shot back made Derek’s stomach turn.

The blonde met Derek’s eye and just smirked, ignoring the deep growl that rumbled from the Alpha’s throat. Everyone tensed as his fangs elongated, but Stiles seemed none the wiser, just burrowing his face into his packmates neck and breathing deeply. “I wanna use your shower tonight. Pressure’s better and you got the good soap.”

“What the fuck were you doing in his shower?” Derek snapped, finally earning a bewildered look from the human

“Showering?” Stiles said, confused, but still so, so exhausted. Derek leveled a glare at Jackson who flinched slightly. Erica, however, was cracking up.

“Come on, Alpha, let’s keep moving,” She snickered. Derek, still beyond pissed that Stiles was showering at another wolf’s home, kept silent and nodded. If he was with Jackson, Derek couldn’t be mad. After all, he had been the one to reject Stiles first attempts at seduction, convinced he was too young for the “mate” talk, and Derek just couldn’t stand the idea of him not being the only one for Stiles when he was his mate. His eyes flashed as he noticed Jackson smiling at the boy on his shoulder and murmuring softly to the younger man. Jackson was keeping far enough away that Derek couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but judging my the way Stiles was chuckling, he assumed it was funny.

“Hey,” Jackson said once Stiles had finally fallen asleep. “I’m just going to run Stiles back to my place. He’ll be there for his recovery if you want to visit. I’ll call his dad when we get there.

Once they were out of earshot, Derek saddled up beside Lydia, slurring around fangs, “How long have they been together?”

“Jackson and Stiles?” Lydia laughed openly. “They’re not, genius. After Scott kicked Stiles out of the pack, Jackson kind of stepped up and invited him to a party. Once the two biggest assholes on the planet realized how much they had in common, they became super close. Like… platonically shower together close. It’s borderline disturbing sometimes.”

“So there’s no… benefits involved?” the showering he could understand. He was a born wolf, after all, so nudity and bathing were always more of a communal thing in his family.

“Oh, god no. I think they tried it once, and agreed to never do it again. They like making out sometimes, but who doesn’t?” Derek growled lowly. Lydia just rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head, “If you’re not going to tell him that he’s your mate, you have no right to judge who he gets to kiss.”

“I don’t care if he kisses other people,” Derek insisted. Lydia huffed. “I care that they… had sex.” The honesty of it shocked Lydia. She didn’t know what to tell him. She glanced over to Stiles who was genuinely happy on Jackson’s back despite the exhaustion and wanted what was best for him. She wasn’t sure if Derek was it, honestly. He was hot-headed and rough, but Stiles brought out the best in him, exposing them all to a constant softness that they only got small glimpses of. Derek also challenged Stiles, something Jackson could only manage by ignoring the straight up facts Stiles would spew.

“Der,” Isaac walked up from behind, joining the trio. The alpha tensed, but immediately dropped his shoulders at Isaacs sympathetic eyes and sad smile. “You need to talk to him. Jackson and Lydia are new transfers to this pack from Scott’s, and if you don’t, there’s going to be a dangerous tension in the bonds.”

“Since when are you the one making the logical argument?” Lydia asked.

“Since the two most logical people in the pack are either…” He mulled over the wording in his head. “passed out from exhaustion or,” glancing at Lydia, “way too invested in the two parties.”

“I’m not invested in Derek!” She argued.

“Your screwing his uncle!” Isaac shot back. Liam and Theo snickered at this, but with Stiles gone and more than enough wolves to help carry Lydia and Allison if need be, the walk went much quicker, each of them leaving in there cars before Scott could even text “Yo wut ddi I mss?!?!?!?!”

Derek took a deep breath before texting Scott back all the pertinent information and laying down with his thoughts. It was there that he wondered when he’d fallen in love again. There was lust, sure. Kate. Jennifer. Braeden. But he hadn’t loved since Paige.

Isaac popped back through the front door having driven Allison home. Derek just smiled at him. “I’m going to tell Stiles he’s my mate tomorrow.” And for once, he thought it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mess of a fic, but it's here and it helped me become tired enough to sleep, so... progress. please feel free to leave a comment, kudos, etc.


End file.
